diegauntsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Percival Wormwald
Biografie und Percival ]] Es war die Nacht vom 16 Oktober zum 17 Oktober 1597. Andy Wormwald lief den Flur rauf und runter mit den Händen hinter den Rücken. Aus einem verschlossenen Zimmer direkt neben dem Herren ertönten abgehakte schreie worauf hin er immer wieder seine Augen zusammen kniff als eine plötzliche ruhe einkehrte. Andy blieb wie angewurzelt als er das quitschen der Tür hinter sich hört. Ein Arzt trat hervor sein Blick auf den Rücken des Hausherren gerichtet. „ Mister Wormwald..“ sprach er mit einer leisen Stimme woraufhin Andy sich zu ihm drehte. „ Lass doch den Nachnamen Markes ,Und was ist es?!?“ fragte er mit einen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht als er auf seinen alten Freund zulief und seinen nächsten Schritt ins Zimmer machen wollte worauf hin er allerdings aufgehalten wurde. „ Mister Wor-....Andy du solltest da nicht hinein gehen...“ erwiederte Sein bester Freund mit einer zittrigen Stimme denn was sich dort drin befand war nicht nur zerbrechend für den Arzt und den Schwestern nein es war Welten zerstörend für verheirateten Mann. Das lächelnd verschwand sofort auf Andy's gesicht und er sah seinen Freund nun ernst an. „ Markes jetzt lass mich zu meiner Frau und meinen Kind.“ stieß er von seinen ähnen hervor doch Markes ließ ihn nicht hindurch, stattdessen öffnete sich erneut die Tür. Eine Schwester trat hervor in ihren Armen ein Baby eingewickelt in Tüchern ihr Blick nach unten gesenkt um ihre Tränen im Gesicht zu verbergen. Ohne weitere Worte reichte diese dem Familienvater sein Neugeborenes welches zu schlafen schien. „Es ist ein Junge..“ gab der Arzt von sich wieder während er eine Hand auf die Schulter seinen Alten Freundes legte. „ Und meine Frau? Geht es ihr gut..?“ fragte Andy mit einen nun besorgten Blick doch bekam er keine Antwort. Sein Blick wurde starr und er wannte seinen Kopf der Tür zu. Mit dem Kind in seinem Arm stiße er die Schwester sachte zur seite und betrat den Raum in welchen sich seine Ehefrau befand. Was er dort sah, riss den Familienvater den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Seine Frau verdeckt mit einem weisen Tuch und er wusste genau was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in Andy's Augen und er lief langsam auf das Bett zu. Langsam und behutsam kniete er sich neben seine verstorbene Frau in seinen arm weiterhin das Kind was ihm geschenkt wurde. Mit zittriger Hand entfernte der Herr langsam das Tuch vom Gesicht seiner Geliebten worauf mehr und mehr Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. „A..Amanda...meine geliebte Amanda....Es tut mir so leid...“ schluchzte er während er ihr ein Letztes mal über das nun Blasse Gesicht strich. Schon wenige Minuten später trat er aus den Raum. Sein Blick war leer und doch lebhaft. Er hatte zwar in dieser Nacht die Frau seines lebens verloren, jedoch wurde ihm ein neues Leben geboren. „ Er wird Percival heißen..“ sagte er mit entschlossener Stimme während er an Markes vorbei lief. So fing Die Geschichte des Jungen Zauberers an. Er wuchs also allein bei seinem Vater in einer großen Villa in Irland auf. Für ihm stand schon mit frühen Alter die frage wo sich seine Mutter befand nicht mehr offen da Andy ihm alles über seine Mutter erzählte z.b was für eine Wunderbare Frau sie war, wie sie sich kennen lernten und auch wie sie verstarb. Und trotz allem führten Vater und Sohn ein wohlerhabenes Leben mit sowohl hohen als auch tiefen Momenten. Percival war ein sehr zurück haltendes Kind und sehr schreckhaft was der Butler oftmals zu seinen Gunsten nutzte wenn er den Jungen dabei erwischte wie er sich in die Küche schlich um Nachts Essen zu klauen oder ihn gar beobachtete wie er gerade mit einen der Zimmermädchen rummachte. Eins musste man den Jungen lassen wenn er eins gut konnte dann war es Leute auszuspionieren ohne ihnen unauffällig zu folgen. Nun dies funktionierte bei jedem außer halt dem Butler. Die Zeit verging wie im flug und eh man sich versah war der Kleine Percival auch schon 11 jahre geworden. „Perci mein Junge sie mal was ich hier habe.“ Fing der Vater an als er auf ihn zu lief und ihm einen brief in die hand drückte. „ Oh Vater ist das, Etwas genau das was ich denke!?“ Erwiederte der kleine blonde Junge mit einer aufgeregten Stimme. „ Ja mein Sohn dein persönlicher Hogwarts-Brief“ Lächelte Andy und wuschelte seinen geliebten Jungen durchs haar worauf hin er kicherte. Percival begann also seinen Magischen Unterricht in Hogwarts und wurde dort den Haus Slytherin zugeteilt. Anfangs war es nicht gerade leicht für den jungen Slytherin sich mit jemanden anzufreunden. Bis man ihm dann letztendlich sein bestes Talent ansah und eine kleine Gruppe von Arroganten Slytherins ihn eine fälschliche Freundschaft anboten um die anderen Häuser sowohl Professoren auszuspionieren. Perci war also gerade dabei zwei Hufflepuff schüler auszuhorchen als sich direkt neben seinem Gesicht ein weiteres näherte. „Was gibt es denn Interessantes zu hören Mister Wormwald?“ Lachte es neben ihn worauf Perci sehr stark zusammen zuckte. „ Nana nicht gleich erschrecken es bin doch nur ich“ lachte es erneut und der blonde Junge drehte sich sofort um. Vor ihm ein Großer Professor, nun nicht irgend ein Professor es war Lynch Cyrus der wohl Lebendigste Lehrer an dieser Schule den er kannte. „ Gott...P..professor sie haben mich erschreckt!“ Flüsterte der Junge und hielt sich sein Herz. Er hatte nichts gegen Prof. Cyrus er mochten ihn sehr mit anderen worten für ihn war Der professor sein Vorbild. Es schien as hätte er einfach vor nichts Angst und er war sehr Farbenfroh und genau so wie er wollte auch Perci sein weshalb er auch Cyrus des öfteren stalkte und sich aufschrieb was genau er anstellte und wie er sich benahm. „Also Mister Wormwald sie wissen es ist jetzt Ruhe zeit im Schloss hopp hopp sie kleines Frettchen“ Lachte der Professor während er seinen Rücktritt antrat. Einfach ein erstaunlicher Mann, dachte er sich und begab sich also zurück in seinen Gemeinschafts Raum wo er alle informationen weiter gab die er raus fand. Es vergingen einige Schuljahre und mittlerweile änderte sich der Style des blonden Jungen da er sich ja vornahm so nah genug an Lynch heran zu kommen wie es möglich war. Also fing er an eine Farbkompination aus pink und blau zu tragen was seinen '' Freunden'' nicht wirklich gefielen und ihn darauf hin auslachten, ihn teils auch verprügelten. Doch dies machte dem Jungen nichts mehr aus denn er hatte stets einen positiven Gedanken behalten wie er es von seinen Vorbild Professor '' Lernte''. Eines Abends in den letzten Ferientagen stand er Abends vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer und färbte sich sogar seine Haare Rosa und fing an Blumenkronen zu tragen. Sein vater war sehr wohl davon erstaunt wie aus seinen Jungen solch ein Farbenfroher Mensch werden konnte doch solange sein Sohn Glücklich wahr machte es auch ihn Glücklich. Der einst blondhaarige Junge war nun also rosa haarig und man muss sagen es stand ihm doch recht gut. Es gab einige Mädchen die es wirklich niedlich fanden ja selbst sein Vorbild Professor gab ihm auf seine äußerliche änderung ein großes Kompliment das Perci ihn doch an sich selbst erinnerte. Doch der Junge wusste das er noch nichtmal annähernd an ihn heran reichte jedoch gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf. Er hatte nun die Auffällige farbwahl, die positiven gedanken, das Lächeln doch da war etwas was fehlte, die Blässe. Er wusste das es für einen Normalen Zauberer nicht normal war solch eine Blässe zu besitzen also Forschte er nach und kam auf den Einzig für ihn Logischen Punkt, Vampire. Trotz seiner Nachforschung hatte er jedoch etwas Zweifel und stellen den Professor letztendlich allein zur rede. Anfangs lachte Lynch noch darüber um diesen Thema auszuweichen und dem Jungen zu erklären das es doch ein Brillianter witz war. Doch ließ er nicht locker. „Ich will das sie es mir auch geben“ meinte Percival mit ernster Stimme worauf das lachen von Cyrus verschwand. Er konnte niemanden die Unsterblichkeit geben und vorallem keinen Schüler also wieß er der Bitte ab und egal wie oft Perci auch erklärte das er doch so sein wolle wie er gab der Professor nicht nach und ließ den Jungen darauffolgend allein in Hogsmeade zurück. Was der Junge Jedoch die ganze Zeit über nicht bemerkte war, Das die beiden selber bei ihren Gespräch belauscht wurden und der Junge nun selber verfolgt und Beobachtet wurde. Angewiesen von seinem Professor fehlte ihm also des weiteren noch diese einzige Sache um zu sein wie er. Bis zu seinem abschluss also versuchte r immer u nd imemr wieder den Professor dafür zu überreden jedoch brachte dies bei weitem nichts und schon sah er Lynch auch nie wieder. Percival kehrte also nach seinen Abschluss zurück nach Irland in die Villa seines Vater welcher mehr als Stolz auf ihn war und fing an Nachforschungen wo er doch die Unsterblichkeit bekommen könnte jedoch erfolglos. Ein weiterer unruhiger schlaf brach über ihn herein als er plötzlich eine kälte unter ihm spürte. Erschrockend schlug Perci seine Augen auf und Blickte sich um. „ Wo..zur Hölle...b..bin ich!?“ Fragte er panisch. Er saß auf einen Boden um ihn herum nur ein paar kerzen und ein Hoher raum gehalten von einem Metalgerüsst. „ Ah sieh an..Das ist also das Kleine Frettchen hm.. sehr schön..das du hier bist kleiner“ Ertönte eine Stimme vor ihm aus dem Schatten. „Wer sind sie? Und was wollen sie von mir!“ fragte er panisch als er gerade aufstand jedoch an der schulter von zwei weiteren Personen festgehalten wurde. „ Der Name spielt keine Rolle mein Lieber, sondern nur du.“ Gab die Stimme wieder. Perci verengte die Augen um etwas in dem Schatten zu erkennen doch er sah nichts. „Lasst ihn los ihr idioten ich macht ihn noch Angst“ und es ließ sich nicht lange nach den satz warten als er auch schon losgelassen wurde. „Also was wollten sie von mir!“ fragte der Junge Zauberer erneut. Ein leises Kichern ertönte. „ Also..Wormwald Percival richtig?...Oder ist dir Frettchen lieber?.. naja jedenfalls.. haben wir dich beobachtet..oder wohl eher gesagt Ich habe dich beobachtet..“. Ein kalter schauer lief Wormwald den rücken hinunter als er diese Worte hörte. Er wurde all die zeit über Beobachtet und er hatte es nicht bemerkt und un war er hier wie konnte dies nur passieren? Fragte er sich. „Wir wissen alles über dich, deinem Vater.. deine vergötterung von Lynch Cyrus..genauso wie ich weiß das du nach der Unsterblichkeit suchst.“ Die stimme befand sich nun hinter ihm jedoch traute er sich nicht sich um zu drehen stattdessen nahm er eine Kalte hand an seiner Wange war. „ Du bist Hübsch Percival..Das gefällt mir sehr... weißt du du würdest super zu uns passen.“ Hauchte der Mann von hinten. Perci schluckte : „ Jetzt lassen sie mich gehen.. ich werde niemanden hiervon verraten..Versprochen..“ er hoffte zu tiefst das er damit was erreichen könne doch ließ der Mann sich nicht unterbrechen. „Also Frettchen du bist äußerst begabt kannst gut zaubern und bist schlechthin ein wirklich brillianter..Stalker, Sagt man das heutzutage unter euch Jugendlichen? Jedenfalls sind genau diese Sachen die wir gebrauchen könnten.“ der Mann hielt sich weiter in den Schatten des gemäuers auf. „Was habe ich denn überhaupt davon..“ Fragte Percival mit gesänkter Stimme. Der Mann der sich vorerst nur im Schatten aufhielt trat nun endlich in den Kreis des Kerzenlichtes. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, dachte sich der Junge Zauberer als er den Mann vor sich musterte welcher daraufhin schmunzelte. „Ich kann dir das geben wonach du suchst..und bei weitem mehr. Viel mehr.. Macht und kräfte die dich sogar besser als dein Vorbild machen..und für mich hätte es den Vorteil ein Neuen Jüngling bzw. würdigen Nachfolger für mich zu beanspruchen.“ Percival schluckte erneut, wollte er wirklich Besser und stärker als sein Vorbild werden? Und der nachfolger eines völlig fremden Mannes sein? Andererseits sah dieser mann noch viel Interessanter und Vorbildlicher als Lynch aus und er wollte ihn die Unsterblichkeit einfach so geben dafür das er einfach nur die Auspioniert nach dennen verlangt wird. Sein Blick viel zu Boden. „ Ich weiß nicht ob ich dieses Angebot annehmen kann!“ Und mit diesen Worten nahm Percival seine Beine in die Hand und rannte los und fand den sofortigen ausgang aus diesem Gassengebäude. „ Wartet.. Lasst das Frettchen laufen...er wird schon wieder kommen“ sagte der Mann mit erhobener hand um seine zwei Rechten Hände aufzuhalten Wirmwald nachzurennen. „Was zur Hölle...warum...und vorallem wer...“ Sprach er zu sich selbst völlig aus der Puste und sah sich um um herraus zu finden wo er sich gerade befand. Er musste Feststellen das er Nicht mehr in Irland war sonder man hatte ihn den ganzen weg bis nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Das gute an der sache war das er sich im Drei Besen noch ein Zimmer mieten konnte zumindest für eine Nacht bevor er seinen Vater kontaktierte welcher ihn Abholen lies. Es vergingen einige Monate sogar Jahre und der einzige Gedanke von Percival war noch immer bei diesem Mann, bei diesem Mann und bei seinem Angebot. Er dachte wirklich viele Jahre drüber nach, zusätzlich hatte er desweiteren das gefühl noch immer von ihnen beobachtet zu werden. Mittlerweile war Percival 26 Jahre jung und er hatte es nun beschlossen. Sein ziel so sein wie Lynch gab er weiterhin nicht auf und eine andere möglichkeit an die Unsterblichkeit zu kommen hatte er nicht gefunden so führte ihn sein weg wieder zurück nach Hogsmeade wo er sich wieder ein Zimmer im Drei Besen mietete. Die nacht brach an und Wormwald tat dies was er wohl am besten Konnte er stand also an einer Wand in einer Gasse und stalkte einige Personen. „Sieh mal einer an wem wir da haben, das kleine Frettchen ist wieder da.“ ertönte eine Stimme von der hintersten Ecke einer Gasse. Percival's Miene verzog sich denn er konnte diesen Namen überhaupt nicht leiden jedoch hatte er nicht das recht hierzu etwas zu sagen. „Ich wusste das du weißt wo du hingehörst..und wiederkommen würdest. Auch wenn es länger gedauert hat als ich dachte ich habe nicht an dir gezweifelt“ sprach der Mann weiter während er anfing um Percival herum zulaufen und ihm über die Wange zu streichen. „Ich..habe es mir überlegt ich Stimme dem ganzen zu...“ Antwortete als er dem mann in seine Augen sah völlig trunken von diesen und seinen Gefühlen die er wohl für den Fremden empfand ließ er sich also auf den handeln ein. „Du bist ein Guter ...nun Mittlerweile Mann Percival Wormwald..du hast durchaus das ganze hier verdient..“ Sachte der mann nun mit sanfter stimme als er erneut über seine Wange strich. Noch in der selben Nacht wurde der Rosa haarige Mann zu einen Vampir und sein Schöpfer Persönlich brachte ihm bei wie man sich an die Regeln bei ihnen zu halten hatte. Zudem durfte Percival mit niemanden seiner Männer reden außer mit ihm noch durften die Männer ihn selbst ansprechen da er beansprucht wurde. Dies war die wichtigste Regel in dieser Gruppe. Nur der schnellste war in der Lage irgendwas für sich zu beanspruchen und wurde diese Regel nicht eingehalten so wurde es mit einen sofortigen Tod bestraft. „Sag...was ist das nun..ich fühle mich noch immer nicht stärker als alle anderen...“. Frage Percival als er mit seinen Schöpfer sprach welchen er oft mals Mysterie nannte da ihm noch immer nicht sein Name preis gegeben wurde. „ Immer mit der Zeit mein Frettchen immer mit der Zeit du bekommst schon noch deine stärke.“ Gab er zurück während er ihm über die Wange strich. Es vergingen nun viele Jahrhunderte in dem Percival informationen sammelte und Personen stalkte und endlich kam die Nacht an der er seine lang ersehnte stärke erhielt. „Percival mein Lieber, du hast dich bewiesen das du wirklich deine Stärke verdient hast...sowie du Bewiesen hast ein würdiger Nachfolger zu sein. Diese Stärke die ich die geben werde macht dich stärke als jeden anderen Vampir ich möchte das du mit niemanden darüber sprichst und diese Stärke auch nur für mich nutzt“ Sagte der Schöpfer mit ernster stimme woraufhin Wormwald nur nickt. Er wurde durch die starke Magie seines Schöpfers in dieser nacht vom Vampiren zu einen Biest. Ein Biest was stärker als jede andere Spezies war, und er musste es geheimhalten- Doch dies zurecht denn er wusste genau wovor sein Schöpfer ihn schützen wollt, nicht nur damit niemand ihn ihm wegnehmen würde sondern auch vor anderen Geschöpfen die ihn eventuell zu derren Gunsten ausnutzen könnten. Nun war Percival mehr als Glücklich, er Hatte seid dem Tod seines Vaters eine Neue Familie er hatte die unsterblichkeit und war nun auch noch stark und das obwohl noch immer diese furchtbare schreckhafte seite in ihm steckte. Persönlichkeit Vorlieben *Stoppeln, pink/blau, Stalking, Blut, Lynch Cyrus Abneigungen *Dwayne Coleman, Spinnen, Charaktereigenschaften * Aussehen ... Beziehungen ...